Nutcracker
by heaven'sgirl
Summary: [ONESHOT] Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. She continued watching the clock. "Impatient, aren't we?" She glared at Heero, who was smirking. A Christmas Story.


Another one-shot. Mwuahahahaha.

WARNING: Characters are OOC… and this story might be partly fluff. Oh, the horror.

Happy Holidays to all!

O O O O O O O O O O O O O O

Nutcracker

"How was the meeting?" a deep, masculine voice asked. The petite woman next to him sighed faintly and let her eyes drop to the floor.

"Don't ask…" she replied, tucking strands of hair behind her ear. The man walking beside her tilted his head and examined her. Small, dark circles were already forming under her eyes; her cheeks were tinted pink and her posture slumped.

Heero walked closer to the young diplomat and rested an arm comfortably on her shoulder. She shuddered at the contact, but sighed again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Their footsteps were the only noise in the near empty hall. Then and there, both of them would pass by a Preventer on guard of the building. Heero noticed the woman's worn-out demeanor and a wave of concern crossed his face.

"Care to explain what happened in the conference?" he asked, opening the two glass doors, while Relena sighed for the second time. She looked at the small path before her, and felt sick as she tried to imagine walking along the stretched ground. The meeting definitely left her exhausted and fatigued, and walking towards her escort car is not her option that minute.

Heero noticed the slight frustration in her eyes, and without waiting any further reply from his lovely companion, he concluded that her conference left her tired and stressed. Her latest project had attracted many citizens in the colonies, but some of the elder leaders in the ESUN were currently arguing with her that the project would cost a large amount of money.

They walked in silence, Heero constantly scanning the nearly empty parking lot for any sign of danger. The sky was already dark, blanketed with miniscule lights and the crescent moon hovered above. Relena observed them and smiled – the night sky reminded her of Heero's eyes…

"What are you smiling about?" the stern voice of her bodyguard inquired. She laughed.

She held Heero's arm. "It's just… the sky reminds me of your eyes… it's Prussian, right?" The boy nodded and gazed as she traced imaginary patterns in the heavens. "There's always that intensity in your eyes that leaves me so baffled."

"Intensity?" How can there be intensity in his eyes?

"Yes, Heero. Your eyes hold so many that show me lots of things 'bout you. You are obligated to do your duty, but still dedicate time for your friends. I know you care, Heero. I know…"

Heero blinked twice before opening the passenger door and letting the young woman inside. How can she see that in him?

**O O O O O O O O **

Relena skipped towards the front doors of her estate, Heero walking casually not too far from her. The ex-pilot of Wing Gundam smirked at her childlike manner. For the years that he became her bodyguard – personal bodyguard – Relena had been too occupied with her job – making speeches, organizing projects, and much more.

It's only inside her home where she really gets her free time. With Heero, of course.

"Where's my keys? Heero have you seen-" she stopped as Heero handed her the brass key.

Inside, she dropped the stack of folders on the coffee table and relaxed her body on the nearest couch. Locking the door, Heero sat across from her while checking his watch.

"You better get your sleep."

She laughed. "I don't have any work tomorrow, thank goodness. Don't worry Heero, I want to stay up all night. It's a tradition."

He gave her a raised eyebrow. She giggled.

"Oh Heero! Don't you remember? It's Christmas Eve today! And I always open my presents when the clock strikes twelve! But first, let's eat our dinner!" She stood up and gestured for Heero to follow her in the estate's dining room.

The two of them ate their small dinner heartily, with Relena chatting about her project, which Heero correctly hypothesized the reason that bothered her.

Relena glanced at the grandfather clock near and sighed annoyingly. They have two more hours to wait until opening the presents. She drummed her delicate fingers on the table, watching – even glaring – at the time, which was silently mocking her…

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

She continued watching the clock.

"Impatient, aren't we?"

She glared at Heero, who was smirking.

"What are you smirking about?"

Without a reply, Heero stood up and took her hand, their fingers intertwining perfectly. "If you can't wait any longer, then let's just open them right now." He said this while waiting for her to sit with him near the Christmas tree, which both of them assembled together.

An hour later, the only presents left for them are their gifts for each other. Heero, although it doesn't show, eagerly unwrapped his present and was utterly surprised.

Keys.

Relena leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, "It's at the back. Blue…convertible."

It was a very surprising gift. How did she know that he needed a new car?

"Thanks." Relena smiled as Heero handed her his present. "I'm not sure if you'll like it."

With a childish grin, she opened the small box and gasped. "It's beautiful, Heero." It was a bracelet, adorned with an intricate pattern of red and blue precious stones. Relena enthusiastically wore it on her slim wrist and held it high for a closer look.

Silence.

"I better go to the surveillance room," Heero started to stand up, but Relena's small hand stopped him from doing so.

"Dance with me…"

"What?"

"Dance with me." Relena placed a disk on the player and pressed the red button for 'Play'. As the first notes of the piece started, Relena placed both of her hands on Heero's neck, while the young man – timidly – placed his hands on her waist.

"The music sounds so familiar…" Heero thought out loud. Relena nodded.

"It's called the 'Waltz of Flowers' from the Nutcracker. I've been fascinated with that story since I was a little girl."

Heero nodded nonchalantly, but deep inside, his heart was beating wildly at their proximity… Relena leaned her head and her breath tickled the skin of his neck. It was odd what he was feeling right now.

He was still adjusting himself with his new profound relationship with Relena. They were not dating, mind you (although a part of him oddly wanted to), but since his job was to be with her for most of the time, their awkward relationship had settled. Relena was always helping him with the small delights in a normal life, away from his soldier existence. The girl had been always patient with him. It was a good feeling, although it always bothered him why this 'dove of peace' spends her leisure time just to help him.

But he knew why. She loves him. He had found out one day while he was checking surveillance, and accidentally heard her conversation with Hilde, her best friend and Duo's girlfriend.

Her words that day still lingered in his mind:

"_Even if he doesn't reciprocate the feeling, I'll still do my best to make him happy… his happiness is my happiness. I love him…"_

Heero tilted his head up and closed his eyes as the two of them danced gently beside the tree, the music flowing and echoing around the room.

Yes, he did reciprocate the feeling, though she has no clue. And for the first time, Heero felt afraid. What if he rejected him? A cold-hearted, stoic, anti-social man, who had killed thousands, falls in love with a peace-loving, gentle, timid, and not to mention, beautiful young woman? Is it even possible?

How can he show her?

"What are you thinking?" her tender voice snapped him from his thoughts.

This was now or never.

He surprised the girl as he let his slightly chapped lips cover her own soft ones. It was an innocent, simple one, but a kiss nonetheless.

"Heero, you… we just-"

"Kissed," Heero finished the sentence. Relena touched her lips and gazed at the man that stole her heart.

She stepped closer to him. "You mean to tell me…that…"

"Relena, you're the only one that understood my feelings. You showed me how to be a normal human. Your heart belongs to me, and mine, yours."

A tear fell from Relena's eyes and trickled down her reddened cheek.

"I… don't know what to say."

Heero embraced her. "Will you promise to wait for the right time where I can be ready for a relationship with you? More than friends?"

Relena smiled. "We have time."

"I have to pick up something in my office. I'll be back soon."

Heero ended their embrace with a soft kiss on her forehead, and she already missed his warmth. Heero slowly walked towards the front door.

But before completely vanishing in the dark night, he turned around and smiled, which Relena returned whole-heartedly.

His lips moved inaudibly, but Relena understood each word…

"I love you…"

**O O O O O O O O **

Yeah, yeah, yeah… Heero is out of character… I know. But oh well.

Please review.

_**:love lots:**_

**_heaven'sgirl_**


End file.
